Morning Surprises
by Nyx1992
Summary: Sequal to NightTime Confessions. Saturn Girl finds out something very....unexpected. But how will this effect her, Lightning Lad and the others? LL/SG


Hi everyone! This is the sequal to NightTime Confessions. A month or so has passed and Saturn Girl finds out something she was not expecting. This story isn't as...explicit as it's prequal. It's also more serious than my usual writing style but I hope you like it. And please review!

**Morning ****Surprises**

Saturn Girl sat staring at the small white stick on the bedside table. In her mind, she already knew what it would read, but she still couldn't help the uncertain feeling in the bottom of her stomach. After a few minutes of waiting, she picked up the stick and suddenly felt giddy at the sight of the two blue lines.

Saturn Girl took a deep breath. _'Now I just need to tell Garth. But what if he doesn't take it well? This wasn't exactly planned…' _She sighed. _'Well, here goes.'_

She stood and put the test in the bedside table draw. Then, she walked out of the bedroom door and into the arms of a concerned looking Lightning Lad

"Here you are. I was getting worried. You've been in there for over an hour."

Saturn Girl put her hands on either side of his face and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He replied eagerly, pulling her closer to him. When they pulled away for air, Saturn Girl smiled comfortingly at Lightning Lad so that he would forget his earlier concerns. But he noticed a glint of nervousness in her eyes.

"Is something wrong? You know you can tell me anything, Imra."

She nodded but still felt slightly uneasy. "Actually Garth, there is something I need to tell you."

He waited patiently for her to speak but, before she could say a word, an alarm rang out through the headquarters. Lightning Lad looked around him, frowning, searching for the source of the sound. The next thing they heard was the sound of Brainy's voice over their communicator rings.

"Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl. Please come to the main room quickly."

They glanced at each other apologetically, before flying down the corridor to the main room. Most of the other core legionnaires were already there. They gathered around Brainy, who sat at the main computer, running a scan of the disturbances in the city

"It appears that whatever is attacking the city is focusing its attacks in the city centre. Now if I can just hack into the CCTV Mainframe, we can take a look at what is causing the damage." Brainy typed rapidly and then the large screen was filled with footage from several CCTV cameras in the city centre. And the cause of the alarm was soon clear. The wave of destruction took the form of at least a thousand armed robots. The legionnaires gasped.

"We need to go down there and help the people!" Triplicate girl cried.

Bouncing Boy nodded and turned to the other legionnaires. "She's right. A lot of people down there are gonna get hurt unless we do something!"

Cosmic Boy stepped forward. "That may be true, but we don't know exactly what we are up against. And that could lead to us being in the same situation as the citizens."

Lightning Lad clenched his fists. "So what, we are going to just sit here and do nothing, just because we don't know who the bad guys are? Well I'm sorry if I thought that the whole meaning of being a 'hero' was to 'take down the bad guys, no matter what'!"

Saturn Girl stood beside Lightning Lad and placed a hand on his arm. She too was glaring at Cosmic Boy, who looked slightly taken aback.

"No. We will do something…once we have found out what it is we are dealing with."

Lightning Lad narrowed his eyes. "Well that's not good enough." He looked at Saturn Girl and she looked back. Their eyes told each other that they were thinking the same thing.

Saturn Girl focused her gaze back on Cosmic Boy. "Lightning Lad and I are going to the city." She turned to the rest of the group. "Your help would be appreciated." And with that, the couple flew out of the room.

They were quickly followed by Triplicate Girl, Bouncing Boy, Timberwolf, Phantom Girl and even Brainy. Soon, one by one, the legionnaires left the headquarters, along with an annoyed Cosmic Boy.

Upon reaching their destination, the legionnaires surveyed the destruction around them. The robots, sensing the presence of the legion, stopped and turned to face them. Within a minute, the legionnaires were surrounded.

"There is no way we can take them all. We are gonna have to separate into pairs and split them up so we can fight those things in smaller groups." Authority rang out in Lightning Lad's voice. The other legionnaires nodded and were prepared to follow his commands, until Cosmic Boy spoke.

"**I** am in charge here, not you Lightning Lad!"

Lightning Lad threw his arms out in frustration. "There's no time for this Cos! It's the only way to take an army like this down. And I should know! While you were accepting awards and sucking up to big time UP members, **I** was out in the field, leading teams and fighting the bad guys. So **I** say that we have to act now."

He flew to where Saturn Girl was waiting for him and they both headed in a random direction, taking a large group of the robots with them. The remaining legionnaires paired off and flew in different directions, forcing the robots to split up into smaller groups.

Surrounded, Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl punched, kicked and zapped their way through the group of robots. Lightning Lad unleashed a large electrical bolt, taking out a line of robots in front of him. He paused as more of them filled their fallen comrade's places.

"What was it you wanted to tell me earlier?" He asked as he and Saturn Girl stood back to back. She performed a round-house kick on an advancing robot before returning to her original position.

"I really don't think now is the best time." She replied, running forward to punch a robot.

Lightning Lad punched two before zapping a third. "It sounded like whatever you needed to tell me was important and with the amount of missions we've had lately, this might be the only time we can talk properly, alone."

They both turned and faced each other. Saturn Girl ran towards him. Lightning Lad created a platform with his hands and flipped her over his head. She then took out two robots with a strong kick. They cleared a large area around them but the robots soon began to close in again. Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad faced each other and he wrapped his arms around her waist as she placed hers on his chest.

A pink aura began to radiate from Saturn Girl as she built up her psychic energy. There was a few seconds of silence as time seemed to slow around the couple.

"I'm pregnant." Saturn Girl whispered before unleashing a powerful mental blast, wiping out the remaining robots. Once her aura had cleared, Saturn Girl collapsed into Lightning Lad's arms. He remained physically unscathed from the blast due to Saturn Girl's will power, but as he picked her up bridal style, his face donned an expression that was a mixture of both shock and worry.

The rest of the legionnaires gathered around Lightning Lad and his unconscious girlfriend; the army of robots having now been defeated. All of them were concerned for Saturn Girls condition and wondered why Lightning Lad looked ready to faint.

They returned to headquarters quickly and Lightning Lad took Saturn Girl straight to the medi-bay, followed closely by Brainy. He paced outside the treatment room, awaiting Brainy's verdict on her condition. As soon as Brainy emerged from the room, Lightning Lad rushed over to him.

"How is she Brainy? She's gonna be ok, right?"

Brainy was surprised by the desperation he heard in Lightning Lad's voice.

"She will be fine. She's in a healing trance due to the fact that she used a large amount of energy, but she should be awake in a couple of hours." Lightning Lad nodded but still appeared to be worried. This confused Brainy slightly. "Is something wrong, Lightning Lad? You seem to be 'on edge'."

Lightning Lad sighed. "I'm worried Brainy. What if she used **too much **power?"

Brainy shook his head. "Saturn Girl used a lot of energy but nothing out of her limits."

"I know, normally she can handle it. But things weren't so…'normal' this time…… What happens if she was put under, I don't know……an added strain?" Lightning Lad was clearly distressed.

Brainy paused to think for a second. "Well, that could possibly worsen the circumstances making her condition more unpredictable." He stopped and looked questioningly at Lightning Lad, who had paled considerably and now looked nauseous. "What kind of strain are we talking about?"

Lightning Lad hesitated before croaking out, "She's pregnant."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oooooooooo very dramatic! Anyway, that's it for this chappie. Not too sure how quickly i'd be able to update this one but I'll try to as soon as possible. Next time; Will Saturn Girl wake up from her healing transe or will the pregnancy be too much for her? Will Lightning Lad turn into a puddle of panic? And what will the others say about it all? Find out next chapter!


End file.
